ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raella Bar Emmon
Raella Bar Emmon 'is the second child and only daughter of Boremund Bar Emmon and Maia Rambton. She is nineteen and unwed, and known for both her sweet disposition and the rumours that follow her in Sharp Point. History Raella Bar Emmon was born on Sharp Point, in the middle of a fierce storm that lashed the castle with winds and rain, and stirred the sea up in a frenzy. She was a pale girl, and thin, and though no great beauty there was something that could be called pretty in her features, if one squinted in the right light. Childhood As the middle child of two brothers, Raella grew as a fairly spoiled child, never wanting for anything. Her parents refused to allow her to roam the lower town as her brothers did, and thus she would spend all of her time in the castle, roaming the halls and finding what entertainment she could. She was a clever girl, with quick fingers, and soon came to terrorize the castle. If ever anything was missing one could always find it in Raella's grasp, and it seemed as if her larceny had no true purpose, for often she wouldn't steal things of value or beauty, but rather oddities that caught her fancy. As she grew older, Raella began to thrive upon stories. Some were the simply daily tales her brothers told her of their adventures in the town, or the war stories her father told when he was deep in his drink and surrounded by guards, but story books became an important part of her life. She haunted the library, and though she enjoyed the books she rarely treated them with any care. Eventually the maester could take no more, and set about showing her how to properly treat them. Many lessons in the dim light of Sharp Point's library found her swiftly bored, but eventually she would stumble upon her greatest passion. Poisons. Poisons and Alchemy Boremund Bar Emmon was not the sort of man who wished for a daughter. He was obsessed with advancing House Bar Emmon to the heights he thought it deserved, and taught his children with a stern hand and an unrelenting anger. ''Boys were what he wanted - men who could fight, and scheme, and do all that it took to see his dreams of grandeur realized. When Raella was born, his disappointment was palpable, but he refused to let the set back thwart him. He set out to find a means to use his daughter for his purposes, and though the obvious choice was a good marriage, Boremund was not so wasteful as to seek only one good use from his middle child. For years Lord Bar Emmon struggle to find a means by which his daughter could serve - until she, on her own, discovered her love for poisons and potions, sometime around her twelfth birthday. Boremund, pleased, set out immediately to futher her education, bringing in tutors and scholars to show his daughter what she needed to know. By the time she was sixteen, Raella was well on her way to mastery. Still the vain, spoiled girl she had been as a child, she was now filled with terrible purpose - and an even more terrible knowledge. While her brothers both served their father and their house in their own fashions, Raella used her concoctions to further their designs. And after their father passed in 369 AC, she turned her allegiance to her brother, Duram. Family * Lord {Boremund Bar Emmon}, Her Father (d. 369AC) * Lady {Maia Rambton}, Her Mother (d. 362AC) ** Lord Duram Bar Emmon (23) ** '''Raella Bar Emmon (19) ** Togarion Bar Emmon (18) Category:House Bar Emmon Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi